Tenkaichi Inu Yasha
by Kota Magic
Summary: Sonfic based on the DBZ song Tenkaichi Gohan Inu Yasha gets drunk and hallucinates!


**Tenka-Ichi Inu Yasha! **

Inu Yasha hiccuped as he set down the sake bottle. He normally didn't drink, but Miroku had fallen into one of his poor-me-I'm-gonna-die-childless moods and invited the dog demon to join him. 

Unfortunately, despite his demon blood, the hanyou had succumbed to the rice wine's relaxing effects. He stood up, swooning and trying to get his balance back. Inu Yasha appeared to be dancing, somewhat. Miroku, in his own drunken stupor, began to laugh. The hanyou took no notice of him; he was starting to hallucinate some really weird things. 

***Hallucination*** 

_High, high, high up in the sky _

Inu Yasha sat up dizzily on the cloud he was riding on. He looked around for a moment, confused, but eventually, he grinned a silly drunken grin. 

_There is a whale swimming around. _

The cloud he was sitting on suddenly turned into a giant whale with eyes like that pink thing Shippo often turned himself into. 

_And when he blows water from his spout _

The whale forced a geyser of water up through his spout, sending Inu Yasha splashing upwards. 

_It all comes down as rain _

Inu Yasha landed quite painlessly on the ground. Feeling the rain, he randomly reached behind him and pulled out an oiled-paper umbrella, twirling it around clumsily. 

_Big, big, big clouds up above _

The rain stopped suddenly. The hanyou dropped the umbrella and gazed up dazzedly. 

_Look like a giant octopus _

The cloud that Inu Yasha is staring at turns into a modern day obento, with an octopus on the side. 

_The sun's surprised to see it and _

The sun, with the eyes of the pink-Shippo-thing, comes out from behind the obento, looks at it, and screams, startled. 

_Fries the octopus all up _

The sun set up a yatai stand and cooked the octopus. Inu Yasha sat himself down at the stand and watched hungrily, a bit of drool creeping from his mouth. 

_Then a dinosaur comes along and eats the octopus up _

Just then, a T-rex showed up, ate the fried octopus up, trashed the yatai stand, and ran away. Furious and still dizzy, Inu Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and chased after the fleeing dinosaur. 

_Feels good, really good Don't know why, but it feels really good _

After a fruitless chase, Inu Yasha gave up. He put the Tetsusaiga away and stumbled around clumsily, grinning his silly drunken grin. 

_Feels good, really good Don't know why, but I'm really happy now! _

Kagome suddenly appeared and ran to him. He looked confused when she hugged him tightly. Giving up on trying to figure her out, he hugged her back, a blush coloring his face as well as one hell of a hentai grin! 

_I'm smart and I'm fast I'm smart and I'm fast _

Inu Yasha tried to kiss her repeatedly, but she squirmed in his tight grasp. She wriggled free and ran, but Inu Yasha chased all over the place, laughing and hiccuping the whole way. 

_I can see all the colors of the world _

The hanyou continued to chase Kagome, noticing from time to time that the colors of everything kept changing weirdly. 

_Even if I don't study at all _

Kagome threw a schoolbook at Inu Yasha, who picked it up, flipped through it, slammed it shut, tossed it aside, and continued to chase her. 

_I see the nice world _

Inu Yasha bumped into the sun, the dinosaur, the octopus, etc. and they all smiled at him. He swooned a bit before dancing together with all of them. 

***End of Hallucination*** 

_Oh I'm the greatest genius in the whole wide world! _

Exhausted from his drunken dancing, Inu Yasha passed out on the ground next to Miroku. The two of them snored loudly, hiccuping occasionally. As he drifted into dreamland, Inu Yasha giggled drowsily, the fat hentai grin spreading over his face once again. 

~~~~~

Ok, this was completely weird on my part! I was thinking about that scene in the DBZ "Dead Zone" movie where Gohan gets drunk and thought, "Hey, what if Inu Yasha got drunk?" Hope this wasn't too weird for anyone! Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!


End file.
